A Different Type of Place
by thoughtxaquarium
Summary: Thanks to Puck, the Digidestined and the Gargoyles meet.  Will this bring about chaos?  Or friendship?  Will the digidestined get to go back home?  Whatever happens, it shouldn't be a boring ride :3
1. What Boredom Brings

_**A/N**__: Hello there, I decided that I couldn't wait until I finished the whole story and wanted to publish the first chapter :3 This will be updated when the mood strikes, but hopefully it won't be too sparse… lol._

_**Warnings**__: Ok, this is much different than what I usually write, so please bear with me here. I am bound to have some loopholes (If I do, you can tell me, nicely please.) I am trying to stay somewhat in character here._

_**Disclaimer**__: I own nothing. Nothing at all. Just keep in mind that unlike Puck and all those supernatural feys, I don't know the actual spells for anything, as I'm only human. Thank you :P_

_Enjoy :)_

He was pacing-er, floating- back and forth. It had been a while since Puck had some fun. If he had his way, he'd prank the Wyvern clan again, perhaps change up their species yet again. But his freedom came at a price. So he went for the next best thing.

Puck was going to transport some people from another dimension. The more the merrier, right? But who to pick?

He closed his eyes as he put the mirror on a "shuffle" mode, so to say; just to make this more interesting.

"Whomever the mirror lands on, without a doubt, will be coming on over, coming on out," he muttered to himself. "What a blast we will have together, may you join our world forever!"

The mirror stopped flashing images, and he opened his eyes to see who it landed on. Eleven children of varied ages were shown to him.

"Hm, teenagers, how peculiar. They'll bring some fun to Manhattan. I wonder how my gargoyle friends will take to them. We shall see soon enough!" He closed his eyes to summon them.

Kari sighed, content. It was wonderful to have a day off from the duties in the digital world. The digimon always made her life so much more interesting, she couldn't deny that. But, one day away couldn't hurt.

She woke Gatomon up, and led her to the living room. All her digidestined friends were present; they all decided to just hang out today. However, she was the only one who had her digimon partner with her. _The others must be helping out in the digital world today._

"Well, look who's up," T.K. said jokingly.

"Good morning to you too, T.K.," she replied, a smile on her face.

When she went to sit down, the occupants of the room started to glow blindingly bright, and as the light disappeared, so did they.

_**A/N**__: Ok, that was short. But it was also the first chapter. Let me know what you think, eh? I'll be writing :3_

_thoughtxaquarium_


	2. Fun Times in the Alley

_**A/N**__: Hey again, sorry it took so long, I went through a huge block, lol. In everything ._

_**Warnings**__: Ok, this is much different than what I usually write, so please bear with me here. I am bound to have some loopholes (If I do, you can tell me, nicely please.) I am trying to stay somewhat in character here._

_**Disclaimer**__: I own nothing, still._

Kari was the first to wake up. Rubbing her eyes, she looked around to see her friends all passed out in the alley. "Not good. Not good at all." She walked up to Tai first, hoping to wake him up.

"Tai," she nudged him with her foot, "Tai! Wake up, please!" No response. "At least he's breathing," she muttered.

Kari ran to each and every digidestined, hoping someone would wake. After a moment, Gatomon was up, and trying to help. Unfortunately, it proved to be of no use.

"What are we going to do Gatomon? We can't just leave them here."

"I'll go and find some help. You stay here and watch everyone Kari."

Kari hesitated before answering. "Ok, but be careful. We don't know where we are, or how the people are…"

Gatomon walked over to Kari. "Don't worry, we'll be fine. I'll be back soon Kari." Gatomon exited the alley on all fours, just to be safe.

Kari was sure that it had been a few hours since Gatomon left. Her friends were finally beginning to come to, and she couldn't contain her excitement. "Thank goodness! I thought you were never going to wake up!" Kari laughed gleefully before letting out a scream.

XXX

Brooklyn, Broadway, and Lexington were flying right over the buildings of their city, when they heard a scream.

"It was this way, follow me," Lexington told his clan brothers. The three of them glided as fast as they could to the source of the scream, which came from one of the alleys.

"Why do people always go in alleys? They should know it's not safe." Broadway asked.

"At least that way, we don't have to show ourselves and scare them all away." Brooklyn replied sarcastically.

"Come on Brooklyn, they're not all that bad…" Lexington countered.

Brooklyn sighed. "Let's just get this over with." He glided smoothly toward the alley, his clan brothers right behind him.

When the trio saw the scene in the alley below them, they froze. It wasn't your typical mugging scene, nor was anybody being brutally attacked. In fact, it wasn't two or three people that were in the alley. It was more.

It appeared that the screamer was a girl, an adolescent, and she was on her knees, head bent forward, with her hands on top of her head. One of the others was talking to her, in a panicked tone of voice.

XXX

"Kari! What's wrong? Speak to me! Who's doing this to you? I swear," he stopped to catch his breath, and quieted down a great deal. "We'll make sure they'll regret it."

Kari groaned with effort, but she opened her eyes and looked at her brother. "Thanks, Tai."

T.K. walked up to her. "Was it that other world again? The darkness?"

Kari shook her head. "No. I almost wish it was, because we know how to deal with it. It was…" she trailed off, trying to figure out how to say it. She closed her eyes to bring the image back. "It was a creature, gargoyle-like. And she had glowing red eyes. And hair to match. She seemed to want me for something. I could _feel_ the darkness radiating from her. Oh, the darkness…" She lowered her face again, and clenched her eyes shut tighter.

XXX

"Did you guys hear that?" Lexington quietly asked.

"Yes. Demona." Brooklyn eyes glowed white for a second.

"So what do we do?" Broadway asked, his mouth full.

"I don't know…" Brooklyn replied, ignoring the bits of food Broadway was spraying everywhere. "But we oughta help the girl, don't you think?"

"I agree. Demona will be very dangerous and we can't let Demona get to her." Lexington answered.

XXX

"Is it sprinkling?" Mimi muttered. Nobody heard her, and she looked up. She certainly wasn't prepared to see three winged creatures suspended over them. Unable to scream, she only tugged the sleeve of the person closest to her.

"What's up, Mimi?"

She said nothing, only motioned up.

Izzy looked up, and was immediately fascinated. "Prodigious."

_**A/N**__: First off, my apologies for this taking half a year to update. Really wasn't my intention. My focus was on other things, plus I had a writer's block. I'm afraid I'll be having more of those, lol. But I look forward to writing this, and seeing where it goes :D_

_(No, I still don't know where it's going, but, hey, at least it's spontaneous that way.)_

_thoughtxaquarium_


End file.
